


God Might Be Watching

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempt at South Park humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mormons and Catholics shouldn't date.  They hate each other!  But when you're gay, it kind of cancels out the "don't date outside you're religion" stigma.  Right?





	God Might Be Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Gary might as well have sex with every guy in South Park eventually. Sorry if it's lacking, I just got really happy when someone complimented the first fanfic with Gary I posted days ago, and thinking maybe it was because Gary was in it (maybe?) I wanted to keep putting him in my stories. Even if it wasn't because Gary was involved I do appreciate the comments I get when it happens. It's pretty great!

Stan gasped, reaching forward to hold Gary's head in place. He wasn't even naked besides his pants zipper being down, with his cock right out, and yet he felt so damn dirty. "This is your fucking house, dude!" It was supposed to be a whisper, but it was so raspy.

The hissing words left Gary dumbfounded. He let the erection slide to stay next to his smooth cheek as he smiled up at Stan from his kneeling position between the muscular legs. "Mm, I know. Oh! Guess what? My older brother might be coming to visit, isn't that exciting? He's living in Missouri! Right near where Joseph Smith-"

"I'm getting soft," Stan interjected. He was so lying. Gary's older brother was really attractive, and earlier he had found videos of the blond doing cam videos to make a living. Not that he'd mention it to his boyfriend, whom he did love despite also not understanding most of his thought process.

Gary had sexy beauty marks all over his body, while his brother mainly just had a vocal range only a theater kid could have.

Was he even human? Stan would think often, even when the plump lips sucked his balls into Gary's mouth. Ironic, he smirked slowly.

Getting back into it, he leaned back and starting undoing his jacket. "I'm so gonna fuck you, Gary. Your neighbors are gonna hear. Utah is gonna hear."

"That last one would be impossible, Stan. Utah is miles away." The gentle smile killed Stan. What a smartass.

"Whatever, just... let me talk dirty!" The Catholic looked at a picture of Jesus on Gary's wall, suddenly getting a cold sweat. "Take that thing off the wall, I don't like it."

Gary sighed, barely returning to his favorite meal of the day. "Stan, you were the one who felt me up during our morning at my church near my ex! The least you could do is let me have fun, too."

Stan quirked a brow, "And let Jesus watch me get a blowjob? I'm going to hell."

"I'm gay, and you're undecided. Guess where we're going anyway." Gary gave the same smile, although the room felt awkward and cramped all of a sudden.

Stan cellphone rang. As he touched the screen to answer it, Gary deepthroated him. "Hello?" Stan about shouted, his body shaking enough to make him breathe a little harder.

"Turn my picture around, Stan." Jesus hung up as soon as Stan nodded, and then started to sweat.

Understanding the situation before Stan said anything, Gary got up and turned the painting of Jesus around on the wall. On the back there was tiny writing, but Gary didn't bother telling Stan any of his private life as usual.

"Are we just fuck buddies? We're hardly even boyfriends." Pointing this out made Gary on edge, almost like he became a knife.

Gary peered up from his crouch, smiling in a much more sensual way. "You don't give a fuck about my life, Stan. Why bother?" In the moment, Gary wasn't sure if he liked Stan much, either.

One minute they cuddled and could actual watch a movie without bitching at each other, and the next Gary and Stan resolved ill will toward each other by having hate sex. Making love was rare in comparison to Gary sucking up the sides of his shaft, leaving scratches down Stan's exposed stomach when he lifted up his shirt to avoid getting semen on it.

Stan felt himself getting close when Gary jerked him off, groaning as he looked at the tongue. "I love you, you heretic."

Gary chuckled with his mouth exposed. He swallowed some precum his tongue caught dipping down the length. "Call me a bitch, Stan!" Getting really jittery, Gary began to touch his own crotch. "Make me your bitch, Stan."

"Give me a second, I'm lost in your eyes." Fuck. Stan hadn't meant to suddenly get all loving. I wish I could hate you, Stan thought, I used to believe I could.

Gary blushed deeply, avoiding eye contact and sniffling slightly. "That was the nicest thing you said to me in so long."

"What? I called you pretty literally today!" Stan was almost pissed again. Almost. "Hurry up and suck me off, bitch. Don't make me say it again." He hoped grabbing the wavy blond hair would get Gary to remember the memo.

"Yes, sir," Gary giggled, pressing a sweet kiss to the base of his cock before moving his head up to take the erection in all the way to where he had just kissed.

Stan leaned back into a puddle, his head yanking at the hair. Thankfully there was no gel present within the locks. "I love you, Gary. I fucking love you. I'm pounding your ass if you don't pass out in a minute."

Gary's heart beat quickened in excitement. He prayed in his mind as he felt the back of his throat being abused by the erection he had wet dreams about to even that day. It was just that good.

The veins throbbed in Gary's mouth, especially when Stan started to stand up to really use the mouth like a fuck hole. "Dude... Dude!" He fought screaming that he'd be cumming, as he was certain Gary's parents would rush in to see why two teenaged boys were roughhousing in a bedroom.

After a few more shaky thrusts, Gary sobbed with pleasure as he felt his mouth fill with cum. He did his best to swallow, holding onto Stan's hips to try and steady the older boy. 

Once Stan sat back down, or more truthfully fell back, on the edge of the bed, he panted and smiled. "I love you."

"You mean it, Stan?" Gary wiped his mouth with his fingers, sucking the escaped cum that had gone around his mouth.

"Stop that, before I destroy your ass," Stan muttered, before giving a genuine grin, "Of course I mean it! I mean, I hate you, too, but less than I love you! If that makes sense."

"Yeah..." The blond got up from the floor, moving to pull off his slacks and underwear to wipe the explosive creamy stain off his skin. 

Stan felt bad for not doing something to directly pleasure him in return, but didn't say anything about it if it didn't matter to Gary.

Gary frowned slightly to himself when he found his other pair of slacks didn't match well to his shirt. Sighing, he turned back around to find Stan staring right at him intently, "I love you, too."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." Stan heard the obvious force behind the returned sentiment.

Instead of fighting him tooth and nail, Gary climbed onto Stan's still exposed lap and wrapped his legs around him while his kissed him roughly. They barely kissed so passionately, making that mean much more than the throw away reply.

There was a knocking at the door, and Gary's dad popped his head in around the corner, "I'm not bother you boys, am I?" He kept his smile as he saw Gary clinging to Stan, which only grew as if he didn't hear suspicious noises upstairs earlier.

"Not at all, Dad!" Gary spun around on Stan's lap, reaching his hands back to expertly tuck away Stan's dick, then buttoning his pants back up without looking suspicious.

"Is your boyfriend staying for dinner?" Without waiting long for an answer, he held up a box of macaroni and cheese, shaking it excitedly. "I'm trying a box recipe while your mom is resting from work! Look at these tiny little noodles! I didn't know they came in this size."

Stan held back his laughter, not wanting to upset his hospitable hosts, "That sounds really good, Mr. Harrison."

"Please, call me 'Dad'! You're going to be my son-in-law one day, right?" Gary's Dad kept smiling despite the silence, shaking the box again before shutting the door.

Stan breathed out slowly, looking over at Gary, "Does he know Mormons can't get gay married in a temple? Or that I will never convert in the first place?"

Gary sighed, leaning back on the bed and covering his face, "Stan, can you be a good boyfriend when we're not having sexual contact."

"Nope," Stan laughed, moving to lay down beside Gary. "You moved here, and were destined to have a killjoy Catholic be your boyfriend."

"God hates me, then," Gary groaned, trying to smack Stan with a throw pillow.

Stan grabbed his wrist, bringing their faces together in a rough kiss. He smiled wider and wider between kisses.

"What?" Gary asked, genuinely curious what Stan could possibly say before they had to go down for dinner.

"It's stupid, but..." Bringing Gary to him, Stan buried his face in the pale neck, "I'm really glad to stay here with you, Gary. You must really love me to subject your family to my hate like this."

"What can I say? Mormons are masochists." It was meant in a sarcastic tone, but Gary did moan when the side of his shirt collar was yanked down so Stan could sink his teeth possessively into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!


End file.
